Problem: Express $0.0381$ as a fraction.
Answer: $0.0381$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{3}{100} + \dfrac{8}{1000} + \dfrac{1}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{381}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $381$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{381}{10000}$